This invention relates to an improved railroad crossing structure. More particularly, it relates to an improved arrangement and method for completing a railroad crossing in that area of the crossing commonly referred to as the devil strip, i.e., that area between adjacent sets of tracks.
In recent years, considerable efforts have been made to provide an improved railroad crossing structure, one which is both safe for rail and vehicle traffic and which eliminates the foremost causes of grade crossing problems. One of the principle improvements in railroad crossing structures has been the provision of elastomeric pads which are disposed between the rails and at each side or field area thereof. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,129, one such railroad crossing structure comprised of elastomeric pads is disclosed which provides a watertight surface to protect the sub-structure against deterioration due to water, and which is installed without the need of spikes being driven through the pads and into the ties or shims. The disclosed railroad crossing structure has been highly successful because of these features, and particularly because no spikes are necessary.
One area of many railroad crossings which has not been improved is that area between adjacent sets of tracks of a crossing and commonly referred to as the devil strip. In most cases, the railroad crossing structure is improved by the use of the elastomeric pads as disclosed in the above-mentioned patent, but the devil strip or strips between the adjacent sets of tracks is simply paved with asphalt or other like material. These devil strips therefore normally deteriorate in a relatively short period of time as compared to the elastomeric crossing surface, and must be repaired or replaced periodically.
The industry has been seeking an arrangement and method to overcome the problems associated with the devil strips, but to date, no satisfactory solution has been provided.